


No Matter Where You Are

by Jenn1



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mentor/Protégé, Mistaken Identity, Revolutionary War, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-01
Updated: 2002-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1928286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenn1/pseuds/Jenn1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan is trapped on Earth during the time of the American Revolution with no way to got off the planet, all a while not being able to use the Force.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic over twelve years ago, and at the time when I been interested in Star Wars. This fic for the most part is unchanged, being an earlier work, but it was my first multi chapter piece.

Obi-Wan Kenobi opened his eyes slowly. His head was pounding. Every part of his body ached.

As Obi-Wan tried to sit up, the world was spinning out of control. Looking out on the lake, he remembered what had happened, and groaned.

The spacecraft that he had been piloting had run into a small floating comet. On impact it had thrown the craft off course. Obi-Wan hadn't been aware of this; he had hit his head hard, causing the craft to float in space uncontrolled. When he came to, there was nothing he could do to control the ship on the itinerary it was going toward on the course it was following. The spacecraft was headed right into a green and blue planet, caught in its gravitational pull.

The craft had crashed into what looked to be a large and deep lake. Obi-Wan had scarcely been able to get out in time before the ship filled with water.

Obi-Wan looked at his surroundings. There where trees and other type of plants around the lake. The air was cold, and not just from coming out of the lake.

Getting slowly to his feet, Obi-Wan heard footsteps. A redheaded boy came into view. He was dressed in what looked like a shirt with white puffed sleeves and a brown vest with blue pants going to his knees and white stockings with black shoes. When he saw Obi-Wan he stopped.

"Ben!" the boy said with surprise.

~o~o~o~

Qui-Gon was covered in darkness. The kind of darkness that was blacker than the night. He couldn't see anything around him. But he could hear. And what he was hearing was pulling at his heart.

Screams. Tortured, soul-wrenching screams. Screams that sounded familiar.

Qui-Gon ran to where the screaming was coming from. But the faster he ran, the farther he seemed to be getting away from the screaming. Coldness chilled his body like a night on Hoth. It curled its fingers around his body and stopped him in a death grip.

Then Qui-Gon heard the familiar voice. It caused his blood to go cold. Not the voice, but the pained despondency that laced it.

_"MASTER!"_

Qui-Gon woke with a cry. "Obi-Wan!"

It was night, the room silent. He was still in the pub on Tatooine. His padawan was on his way back from a visit to his family on another Outer Rim planet to go on their next mission.

This wasn't the first time he had this dream. Just before this mission, the dreams of his screaming apprentice began. And Qui-Gon was always hearing, never reaching.

His padawan and others was more gifted in dreams and foresight, but it wasn't the first time he had a dream about the future. This dream was trying to tell him something, but what? He had a feeling that

whatever the something was, he was running out of time.

~o~o~o~

_Stupid! That's not Ben!_

Sam McGregor looked at the boy. He looked a lot like Benjamin. He had the same frame. Even the hair and eye color were the same. Of course, Ben's hair was longer, and he didn't have the eccentric braid on the side.

The boy was giving him an odd look. "My name isn't Ben."

"I can see that! Who are you then?" Sam said, aggravated. Holding his frustration, he said, "I'm Sam McGregor."

The boy looked undecided whether to tell Sam the truth or not. He said, "Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Sam's brow wrinkled in confusion at the inconsistent name. "O B Won Kenobe?" he asked.

Obi-Wan had a feeling Sam wasn't saying it right. So he repeated his name a few times for him.

Sam nodded with understanding.

Unexpectedly, they both heard footsteps near by. Sam didn't know who it was, so grabbing Obi-Wan's arm pulled him towards the nearby bushes, where they took cover. It was a good thing too, because a minute later, men in red coats come in view. There were about four of them, two stepped up to the lake to fill deerskin bags with water.

"British lobsterbacks," Sam breathed the name.

"Hey, Todd! Get me some, too!" one of the British men yelled, tossing his bag at one of the men at the water.

"Why don't you get it yourself!" the man named Todd threw the bag angrily back.

Obi-Wan stayed perfectly quiet and motionless. Sam on the other hand was trying to move just a little to stay hidden. While doing that he stepped on a small twig and it snapped. Sam turned pale with his green eyes going wide and stopped.

One of the British turned toward the noise. "Will you two shut up! Dave, go check the bush over there."

In order to cloak the both of them from the eyes of the British, Obi-Wan started to gather the Force around him and Sam to become invisible. Much to his dismay he couldn't get tuned in with the Force. He could feel just a little of it, but it was just out of reach. He reached for his lightsaber. It was gone too! Obi-Wan wasn't sure if he and Sam could fight four grown men with weapons, and he had the gut feeling that there were more men near by.

As the Redcoat got closer, Sam tried not to panic. He saw the dismay in Obi-Wan's eyes, and his stomach fell with worry.

Suddenly Sam heard noise of feet and horses getting closer. The four lobsterbacks must have heard it too, because they went running.

Soon came about a half a dozen men in colonial clothing. They peered at the bushes and headed straight for them.

Two men each grabbed Obi-Wan and Sam, holding their arms behind their backs.

One of them stared hard at Obi-Wan and said maliciously, "Benjamin McGregor, you deserted the army. What do you have to say for yourself, boy?"

Sam spoke in Obi-Wan's defense. "He's my brother. He didn't desert!"

Obi-Wan shot him a _Quiet_ look.

"Well, we'll have to see want the General thinks of your _brother_." He said the last words like a curse.

The soldiers tied their hands behind their backs, and then moved them into a clearing where their horses were. Four of them mounted, while the other two remained, prodding their two young prisoners with their muskets.

~o~o~o~

Obi-Wan had a very bad feeling about this. As they came into sight of the colonial army camp, he felt dozens of eyes boring into him, in the growing dusk.

What he saw wasn't helping either. Most of the men were dressed in blue coats or just shirts and vests. He knew he was very out of place with his cream tunics and light brown robe. He also noticed some of the men didn't have shoes. These where the men looking at his boots like Whiphid would at a fresh womp rat.

His hands were starting to become numb where the soldiers had tied them tightly. The rope was digging into his skin. Obi-Wan felt that he should be trying to untie the rope, but he also had to keep his balance on the uneven ground, and with no access to the Force, that task was hard enough, without having to worry about the rope as well.

Obi-Wan knew by the look on Sam's face, he wasn't use to this roughness. He hoped that Sam wouldn't get into trouble on his account.

Although Obi-Wan's statement remained calm, on the inside, he was trying not to panic. He had no touch of the Force and he had no weapon. What in the galaxy was he going to do? Would Qui-Gon even find him?

They were led to what looked to be the largest of the tents. It was dimly lit with lights that looked to be in some sort of glass. It was real fire and not generated. There were a dozen or so men and they were standing around a table looking at what seemed to be a map with markers in different places. The men all looked up at Obi-Wan and Sam.

One of the men who had captured them spoke. "General Benedict, sir, we have this boy and this one," he pointed to Obi-Wan, "he is a deserter. Lieutenant Thomas Anderson was his regiment leader."

The older man, General Benedict, stared at Obi-Wan with cold eyes. He turned to one of his men next to him at the table. "Get Anderson."

Benedict looked at Sam. "Who are you, to be socializing with a deserter, boy?"

Sam tried not to tremble under the defiant stare Benedict was giving him. "I'm Sam McGregor, Private McGregor's brother. I am a recruit and Ben didn't desert." He tried to say that firmly with conviction, but his voice cracked.

Obi-Wan started to deny that he was Ben McGregor. "Sir, I-"

The flap of the tent opened, Obi-Wan noticed a man in his early twenties. He had dark hair and glanced at him.

"General," he said, and saluted.

"Anderson, is this Private McGregor, who deserted?"

Anderson looked at Obi-Wan with a steady gaze. Obi-Wan could read the man's expression. Anderson said, "Yes, that is him."

Sam spoke up. "Lieutenant, with all due respect, my brother didn't desert."

Benedict glared at Sam. "Silence! Go sign up!"

Sam nearly choked on air. "Yes, sir." He said quietly. After getting his hands untied he left the tent.

Obi-Wan was relieved that Sam was not in trouble, but part of him wished Sam could have stayed for support.

"Sir, I don't believe that Private McGregor deserted. He wouldn't show his face again if that were the case," Anderson spoke in Obi-Wan's defense.

Benedict looked at Obi-Wan. The look made Obi-Wan's stomach churn.

"You have a good point, Anderson. Be as it may, he must be punished for leaving during war." Turning to Obi-Wan, he said, "Private McGregor, directly at sunup tomorrow you will be brought before all of the regiments and be flogged." Obi-Wan's face paled. "Fifty lashes."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some slight Obi-torture in this chapter, though not overly graphic nor long, if you wish to skip this chapter, or the first and third part on Obi-Wan because if it, you can do so.

Qui-Gon stood, robed arms crossed, and stared angrily at the holo figure of his long time friend, Mace Windu.

"What do you mean you haven't heard from him?' Qui-Gon asked through lips that were pressed in a tight line.

"Qui, Obi-Wan commed us three days ago, confirming that he was on his way to go get you. Didn't he comm you?"

"Yes, but I haven't heard from him since and I haven't felt him through our bond."

Mace sighed. Qui-Gon was being very overprotective of his Padawan of late. He was well aware of the reasoning behind it. Granted the padawan had been thrown in jail for helping an escaped convict on his last mission. Which hadn't been Obi-Wan's fault, he didn't know he was helping a criminal; he just thought he was helping a man in need. Blasted Qui-Gon! Mace knew it was Qui-Gon's fault for getting the boy into trouble for helping dependent beings. Mace's face contorted into a drawn smile. Like Master, like Apprentice.

"Qui-Gon, there isn't a lot I can do. But I can see where his craft might have last been seen."

"Do that Mace. Get back to me once you hear something." Qui-Gon shut off the comm unit.

So, Qui-Gon meditated. There was little else he could do but wait and be patient. Something he was forever telling his padawan to do.

He tried to reach his apprentice through their bond. It felt like it was severed in a way. Not that Obi-Wan was shielding, but like the communication between them had simply been cut off so that he couldn't reach him at all.

Qui-Gon's vision of his Padawan came back with full force. This time he knew he wasn't dreaming. He felt like he was living it. He could see trees and people clearly. He had never seen these people; their clothing was different than any he had ever seen. He saw the glare of the sun. It shone right on a figure being led.

He stared at the boy, whose hands where bound. He was dressed as the other men around him. His hair was short and there was a long thin braid on the side of his head.

Obi-Wan.

Qui-Gon saw where he was being lead. There was a tall post in middle of a wooden platform, and a few steps leading up to it. There were two men on top. One held a coiled whip in his hand. The other glared at his apprentice.

Qui-Gon knew what was going to happen. His mind screamed its denial. _NO!_

He saw Obi-Wan stumble and fall to his knees. The guards on either side pulled him up roughly.

Obi-Wan was next to the post. His shirt was ripped off of him; the guards tied him to the post.

There was some talk from the man without the whip. Qui-Gon couldn't hear it. His eyes were glued to his apprentice.

As the whipping began, he could see the torment on his Padawan's face, but Obi-Wan did not make a sound. Qui-Gon knew that men twice Obi-Wan's age would be screaming and crying by now.

But as the beating continued, and Obi-Wan's back was torn and bleeding, he started to scream.

As the blows continued to fall, the louder the screams became.

Finally, when Obi-Wan could barely stay conscious, he screamed, both out aloud and inside.

" _MASTER!_ "

Obi-Wan went still and the beating stopped.

Qui-Gon was back in his room, his body now crumpled on the floor with tears running down his face.

He whisper echoed in the quiet room, "No matter where you are, Padawan, I am going to find you."

~o~o~o~

Lieutenant Thomas Anderson was disgusted with this whole mess. Just because Charles Benedict was a distant cousin of the _great_ General Benedict Arnold it didn't mean he could do as he pleased. Of course,

Tom was not above rank, so he couldn't say much. Thomas Anderson retained his calm face in front of the men and the boy.

Benedict told the men to shackle Ben to one of the nearby tents.

The men left with Ben, one of the men going with him stopped from a signal from

Benedict. He said, "Get McGregor some different clothes."

Tom said to the man before he left, "Don't lay a hand on him." The man turned to Benedict for his say. Benedict raised an eyebrow. All he said was, "You heard him."

When it was just the two of them, Benedict said, "Giving orders now, Anderson?" There was a hint of steel in the General's voice.

"No, sir, but you will know what some of them would do to him. Some think he deserted."

"Oh, and all your British friends wouldn't do the same to you if they could?" Benedict said with malice. "Give any excuse and these dogs will rip you apart." He said with a thin cold smile.

Tom had to control himself from shuddering. He never deserted the British army. Well not really. He put his five years of service in and left. While Tom had still been in the army, he had heard about the colonists' cause and joined them. Treason, which in their eyes meant joining the colonists, which was worse than deserting during time of war. Even though that had been three years ago, just before the war, no one would let go of their hatred.

Ignoring his own past, he said, "What will be done with Private McGregor after the flogging?"

"If he survives the flogging and any infection, I can find a use to him," he said in monotone. "You are aware that you will be administering the flogging?"

"Administering?" Tom knew as regiment leader, he was responsible for his men and for their punishments. He'd never had to flog anyone before, though. Before he could speak or protest, Benedict stopped him.

"You understand that if you do not follow your duty, Lieutenant, that you would be flogged as much or even more then McGregor?"

"I understand completely, sir." Tom was feeling sick. Not that he had to worry about being flogged, but he had to do it and to Ben who was still a boy no less. Before Ben had left, he had gotten to know the young man. Which was one more thing, something didn't just seem right. For one was his outer appearance.

"Sir?" Tom spoke with calm he didn't feel, "What is with Private McGregor's clothes and hair?"

Benedict rolled his eyes. "I didn't know the boy had it in him to dress like a monk and cut his hair. And he must have cut it drunk, and what in heaven's name is with that pigtail? I don't remember that!" he snorted.

That was exactly what Tom was thinking. Something was different about Ben.

~o~o~o~

Sitting with his hands and feet shackled, Obi-Wan tried to lean against the beam of the darkened tent to fall asleep.

The soldiers had given him clothes that had belonged to a boy about his size. How they had them, he would never know. Obi-Wan didn't want to know. He had to wonder, _What happened to my own?_

Sighing, he knew he would not sleep. Putting his arms around his knees, Obi-Wan knew he couldn't let his fear and panic triumph over him.

Obi-Wan had tried to reach his Master. As before, he could feel the Force was there, it was somewhere but out of reach.

 _Why can't I use the Force? What happened to my lightsaber? Am I trapped here?_ His thoughts turned to his Master. _Master, where are you? Will you even be able to find me?_

A voice came to him. It was his Master's. It wasn't from their bond, just something the apprentice remembered his Master saying.  _But you are my Padawan, Obi-Wan._

He remembered exactly the time Qui-Gon had said that. _Right after the death of Xanatos,_ he thought.

Another saying came to mind. This time it was of Yoda.  _Strength you have, Obi-Wan. Patience you have as well, but find it, you must. It is there within you. Search you will, until you find and hold it. Learn to use it, you must. Learn that it will save you, you will._

He had remembered that many times. Once again Master Yoda was right. With the sayings of his Master and Yoda, he drifted to sleep.

Obi-Wan woke up shaking. Not from the cold, but from the dreams he had. He had dreamt of Cerasi's death, and then he had a dream of Xanatos mocking him.

Moments later, three soldiers came in. As one unshackled him, the others held their guns so that he could not make a run for it.

They tied his hands behind his back. As Obi-Wan walked out, the glare of the rising sun hit him in the face. He saw all the men from yesterday. They were lined up in their regiments to watch the whipping take place.

As Obi-Wan was led to what looked like a platform with steps and a tall wooden post in the center of it, he tried to focus himself even without the touch of the Force. As he got closer, he noticed Sam among the men.

Obi-Wan looked at Sam. He didn't want Sam to witness this. As he passed, Sam said, "I'm praying for you." Obi-Wan looked at him and with thanks in his eyes; he knew that Sam would understand.

Nearing the steps, Obi-Wan stumbled on some loose rock and fell to his knees. Loose, jagged stones and pieces of wood cut though his clothing and the skin on his knees. Rough hands pulled him to his feet.

Nearly tripping up the steps Obi-Wan came up on the platform. General Benedict gave him an icy look. Lieutenant Anderson looked at him sturdily. Obi-Wan stared at him unmoving. Anderson turned his head.

His hands were on the coiled rope. They were turning white from his rigid hold.

The soldiers who had led Obi-Wan here, ripped off his shirt. As the fabric ripped causing buttons to fly, Obi-Wan felt a chill going up his spine. Whether it was from cold or the chill of fear gripping him, Obi-Wan wasn't sure.

As he was being tied to the post, Benedict started to talk to all the men gathered there.

The rough wood was scratchy against his bare chest, but the ropes tightly holding his wrists were already digging into the red, torn skin that had been injured by the other ropes and chains.

Obi-Wan saw something in Anderson's eyes for a moment, but other man quickly masked it. A moment later, he saw the coiled rope fly from Anderson's hand to make its first mark. Obi-Wan could barely catch his breath at the first blow.

"One!" Anderson said and let the rope fly again.

Pain rushed though his back and body as the rope made another mark in the already torn skin.

"Two!"

"Three, four, five…" One by one the blows fell against his back, each more painful then the last. The young Jedi had to shut his eyes from the burning pain tearing his back. Obi-Wan could not help the hiss of breath or moans that escaped through his lips. Finally, after more then a dozen blows, he wasn't sure how many, but he could not remain silent any longer. The excruciating, burning pain was too much, and after each blow, a scream tore through his throat and mouth. With each scream, the counting and flogging continued, Obi-Wan was in too much pain to know how long it had been.

Close to unconscious, his body shaking with pain, with his eyes wet from tears, and his throat raw from screaming, Obi-Wan shouted one more time. " _MASTER_!"

After that, Obi-Wan fell into blissfulness of darkness.

~o~o~o~

Tom had guard duty, so to speak, at the tent where Ben McGregor lay. The doctor had been in to bandage the wounds, nothing more. It would be a miracle if Ben lived though it at all.

 _I think if Benedict had his way, Ben would have been hung._ Tom frowned thinking of the boy. He knew there was different about Ben. What was it? Someone approaching brought him out of his thoughts.

It was Sam, Ben's brother. There was something odd about him too. How Sam got to be in Tom's regiment he wasn't sure. But he wondered if having both brothers in his regiment would be a blessing or a curse.

Sam had a basket with him. In it, he could see strips of cloth, alcohol, and some other things.

Tom gave him a hard look. "What are you doing here?"

Sam leveled his look. "Sir, I am going to treat an innocent boy. Move."

Tom narrowed his eyes. "I wouldn't talk if I were you. Your brother left the army during war and you know it. You should be jumping for joy that he wasn't hung."

Sam stared angrily at him. With out a word he stepped around him and went in the tent.

Sam entered the dim tent, not sure what he would see. Obi-Wan was on his stomach, still out cold. He face still had the mask of pain on it.

Setting his basket down, he felt Obi-Wan's head. It was warm. Not good.

_Start with the whiplashes first._

Pulling the blanket down to reveal Obi-Wan's back, Sam got a shock. The bandages that where already there were nearly soaked with blood.

Sam had to breathe a few times so his stomach wouldn't reject what food it had in it. Obi-Wan's back was covered with torn flesh that was already started to become infected. While stripping away the bloody bandages, Obi-Wan stirred and moaned, but didn't awaken.

Sam was feeling light headed. He had to try to focus on fixing Obi-Wan's back, not worry about his weak stomach.

"Need some help?" a deep voice asked.

Startled, Sam nearly dropped the alcohol. Tom was standing there waiting for him to say something.

"Please," Sam knew he couldn't do this on his own.

Tom looked repulsed at the work he had made.

Together they started to work on the boy's back. As the alcohol touched the torn flesh, Obi-Wan stirred and nearly screamed from the pain. Sam quickly covered Obi-Wan's mouth to muffle his cry.

Obi-Wan's blue-green eyes were glossy with intense pain

"I'll work on his back and you just keep his head cool and his mind off of his back." Tom ordered Sam.

Obi-Wan watched as the men worked over him. He could hardly pay attention with his back screaming in white-hot agony. As he clutched the blanket that was his bed and not to scream, Obi-Wan wondered if he would ever see his Master again.


	3. Chapter 3

 

Qui-Gon was losing his normal calm fast. He hadn't bothered to contact Mace again. He started by contacting Obi-Wan's parents. They said that Obi-Wan had left. Qui-Gon had to calmly lie to them. So he started with the nearest planet in his Padawan's home system all the way around the Outer Rim system asking if Obi-Wan's craft had landed on their planet. And every planet said the same. "We're sorry, but he hasn't landed here." Or, "We haven't seen him in our system."

Nearly two weeks had gone by since he heard from his apprentice. It was almost like Obi-Wan had vanished. He knew he should have not let Obi-Wan go on his own to see his parents. Yes, his apprentice can be fine on his own, but those dreams he had must have been a warning. Qui-Gon had let Obi-Wan visit his family, while Qui-Gon himself want to Tatooine to just observe the Hutts, Jabba in particular. Obi-Wan would have come to meet him for the next mission with nothing to it. But somehow not on his Padawan's fault alone, the boy got into trouble.

Qui-Gon looked at the monitor in front of him, seeing if there were any other systems he had not checked. Noticing something in the corner of the screen he zeroed in on it.

It looked to be a system of about nine planets orbiting around one sun. Qui-Gon looked at the system in bewilderment. He had never seen this system before. Well there was only one thing to do. Maybe, just maybe, there was that small ray of hope that he could find Obi-Wan.

~o~o~o~

Tom had gotten a verbal lashing from Benedict for helping the boy. Tom didn't care, Ben was getting better and it looked like he would be on his feet in no time but very slowly.

There was that odd feeling again. There was something strange about Ben and Sam.

Although he was working with his regiment, he was still in thought. Sam wasn't there; Tom had let him keep an eye on his brother. Ben was started to go insane with Sam around him all the time. He was like a hen with her chicks.

It dawned on Tom what was different about the brothers. It was something Ben had told him before he'd…disappeared.

He quickly finished drilling his men. He had some questions to be answered.

~o~o~o~

Obi-Wan was relieved to not have Sam hovering over him. Maybe it was the fact Sam's real brother that was missing that made him so fussy.

 

He was on the mend, but he still wasn't perfectly healed. He wasn't able to do all that much, but he was bored with resting.

The tent flip was pushed open to reveal an angry Thomas Anderson.

"Where is she?" he demanded.

Obi-Wan was confused. With a frown, he asked, "She?"

"Yes! She! Sam! Where is she?" Tom nearly roared.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Lieutenant. And I don't know where Sam is," he said quietly.

Turning, Tom stormed out.

 _What was that all about? Sam is a girl?_ Obi-Wan got unsteady to his feet. He felt a bit dizzy and his back burning. He knew he shouldn't be up, but something was wrong. Getting a few things, he slowly made his way out. _I hope I can get to Sam before Tom does_.

~o~o~o~

Samantha had found a small stream, about two feet deep, not far from camp. Just at the moment, she was washing skin just below her pants leg. She could only afford to wash her lower legs, arms and face. She wished could take a real bath, but she didn't know who would show up, and to keep her cover, she left her shirt and pants on.

She also wished she could stop the pretending and just say that she was Samantha McGregor not Samuel or Sam McGregor. She preferred being called Samantha, but didn't mind that she was called Sam, her brother had called her that all the time. Where was he? She knew that if others found out about her true identity or if Obi-Wan were found out, they would both be flogged or hung.

Sam was relieved that Obi-Wan was getting better, but with Ben really missing, she wanted the boy protected. It wouldn't have helped if she had said that he wasn't really Ben, no one would believe her anyway.

Her thoughts turned again to her missing brother. _Ben, where are you? What happened to you? Are you okay wherever you are? Why-_ Her thoughts were cut short with footsteps approaching.

Sam came face to face with a very livid Tom Anderson.

"What do you think you are doing!" he yelled at her. He was right in her face.

She narrowed her eyes. "What does it look like?"

He looked ready to kill. Namely her. "What do you think you are doing dressing up as a recruit for the army?"

"I'm worried about Ben and Obi-Wan. You don't care a hoot what happens to them do you?" Sam knew that Tom had figured everything out.

"Did you think no one would have guessed?" Sam didn't reply. She had turned her head to listen to something else.

There were footsteps headed their way.

Obi-Wan came into view. There was no color on his face and he could barely stand on his feet.

Obi-Wan could go no further. He was glad he'd found Sam and Tom when he did, and that Sam was all right, as far as he could see.

"Stop."

With his body hurting everywhere, Obi-Wan didn't speak after that.

Everything was spinning and going too fast for his taste.

Tom was closest to Obi-Wan and caught him when he fainted from having driven his body to far, too fast.

Sam got a cloth and wet it with some stream water to revive Obi-Wan with. As she soaked the boy's face, he began to stir.

Obi-Wan mumbled something like, "Need bacta tank."

"A what?" she asked. Obi-Wan just shook his head to clear it.

Tom spoke up. "Are you alright?"

Obi-Wan started to sit up. Pain shot through the welts on his back, and he sucked in a breath.

Sam started to slowly help Obi-Wan to his feet, Tom helped on Obi-Wan's other side. Once they were all on their feet, Sam got her things and they all slowly started back to camp.

The other men in the camp didn't move to help or to stop them. Tom helped Obi-Wan and Sam back the their tent. He was about to start questioning Sam, but was interrupted by a soldier. Benedict wanted to see him.

Irritated that the general wanted to see him, Tom wanted it to be fast. Benedict looked up at Tom with the other men in the tent, and just said, "We are meeting the Commander-in-Chief at Valley Forge just before Christmas."

~o~o~o~

Benjamin McGregor looked at the British camp with something akin to hatred. He had been a prisoner here for three months.

Why had he been so stupid and left camp that day? Ben had wanted some quiet time and left camp for a few hours. He hadn't known that several British dogs would ambush him.

The lobsterbacks where going through drills now, but the next day, they were going to move on.

For now some of the men, with Ben, went fishing. The general was busy with the men, but he made sure that some of the men went to get food by fishing or hunting. Ben knew they were not hesitant to shoot if he tried to escape. 

He was there to just to do as they wished. The men were occupied with their tasks, but kept an eye on him too.

They found a lake out of the way from the camp. Ben was off to the side of the men but not out of their sight.

Ben was in depression with what had happened to him. One thing that had held him back for just running for it and letting the soldiers kill him was his older sister. He knew that there just had to be a way to get out of here. He knew that going back to his own regiment was suicide. No one would believe that he had not deserted.

Something shiny caught his eye. It was in deeper water. He was already wet from trying to catch fish. So, looking to make sure that no one was looking at him, he went into deeper water to retrieve the shiny object.

After picking it up, he looked at it for a moment. It looked to be hard like iron or gold but it had a silver color and was black edges. It looked like someone could grip it with his hand, but what was this weird object's use?

"Hey, what are you doing?" yelled Andrew, one of the British men.

Ben made a show of dropped something into the water. It had been a stone, and he had hidden the silver object in his hand under his shirt. Looking at Andrew, he lied, "I dropped a fish."

Andrew used some choice words that Ben remembered had made his mother's ears ring when she had heard them on the ship they had been on to America. His parents weren't alive now to see what had befallen on their now sixteen year old son. Lord only knew what happened to Samantha.

Andrew, one of the men who had not been able to catch anything, walked over and took his rage out on Ben. Ben tried to back away from the coming blow, but wasn't fast enough.

Ben fell into the water with his cheekbone smarting. Andrew, with the rage and lust for blood, pushed Ben deeper to drown.

Water was rushing in to Ben's nose and mouth. With his body acting in survival mode, he tried to push the body off of him and pry the hands off of his neck.

Before he knew it, Ben was let loose from the demon that had him captive and brusquely pulled out of the water.

Gasping and choking on air for his burning lungs, Ben saw the other lobsterbacks hold down Andrew. Ben was roughly being holding up so he wouldn't black out.

They decided to make their way back to camp. Ben was tied and dragged along.

He didn't know how long it had been but his head started to hurt some too. He couldn't get the pleasure of resting; he had more work to do.

When night finally night came, he was sitting on the hard, cold earth shackled to a post.

He pulled out the hidden object. Luckily no one searched him or saw the bulge in his shirt.

He felt it over with his hands. His thumb pressed on something. Suddenly a blue-white fire shot out. His blue-green eyes got big and he gasped out loud. The blue fire object fell out of his numb fingers and hit the ground with a small thud and went out.

He saw a British solider coming, so quickly he hid the amazing object.

The lobsterback glared at him and kicked dirt at him.

Ben shivered. He just had to get out of this nightmare he was in. He just had to.


	4. Chapter 4

Qui-Gon landed the ship in a dense thicket of trees. Something didn't feel right on this planet. Which was just the problem, he couldn't feel the Force on this planet. Oh, it was there, just not within his reach.

This was the only planet in the system that was inhabited by living beings. Never in Qui-Gon's life had he heard of such a system, let alone this single planet.

Trees rose above him, some ten times as high as he was. And he could sense, ever so lightly, that the Living Force was everywhere, but he still could not touch it.

The Jedi Master knew it would be best to focus on what was going on around him. Qui-Gon tried not to think about how silly it was for Obi-Wan to come out this far, and yet he could not turn around and leave it unchecked. But none of the other planets in the system were even capable of sustaining life, and there was therefore no point in investigating them. This planet, however, was a definite possibility.

The more Qui-Gon thought of his missing Padawan the more worried he was getting. He could not feel his apprentice through their bond and he had not heard from him in over 18 days.

~o~o~o~

Obi-Wan walked as much as his healing body would allow. With his connection to the Force cut off, his body had to heal as slowly as a normal human's. He glanced at Samantha. Why in the world did Tom let her stay? Sam didn't have the training to fight and battle would just kill her in a matter of minutes. But she was adamant about coming with them. Maybe she felt guilty with him playing the role of her missing brother, and having to take a beating meant for Ben. Obi-Wan knew that Sam would fight to her dying breath to find her brother, whether Ben was dead or alive.

Obi-Wan feared he might be stuck on this planet. The people of this world had none of the technology that the Republic did. Even the Outer Rim planets were more up-to-date than this world.

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked him.

"I am getting better." That was only half true, but Sam didn't have to know that. He was bone weary. He knew that if he ever got off this planet, alive, he would never again complain about seeing the healers when he came back from missions, with one ache in his body or another.

Before Sam could reply, a murmur started through the regiment and men called out to other men in relief. Obi-Wan could finally hear what they were saying. "Valley Forge, a mile away."

Obi-Wan sighed in a combination of relief and exhaustion, and wondered just how long a _mile_ was. He didn't think he was up to very much more walking.

~o~o~o~

A few days after Ben found the strange object, he got his first look at Philadelphia. It hadn't taken long to get here, just going through trees were really getting on the lobsterbacks' nerves. Ben smiled grimly, he might not be able to escape but he really enjoyed seeing the great King's men uncomfortable.

While most of the British were having tea or parties with Tory women, Ben was no better then a common slave doing the bidding of several generals. Has much as he hated it, he wasn't stupid enough not to ignore orders or be stubborn. But that still didn't stop some of the men who were sometimes where drunk not just to beat up on him for the fun of it.

As the days where getting colder he had to stay warm in what he had, which wasn't much. He clothes to keep him warm indoors, but when Ben was outside he had no coat to keep away the chill. Christmas was upon them, Ben didn't care, this wasn't the first Christmas he had spent away from his sister, Sam, but it was the first one he was truly alone.

"Boy, get more firewood," one of the men. Ben came out of his thoughts with those words. A gust of wind met him outside; he rounded the lodge to get more wood. He noticed they were almost out. "Great," he muttered, knowing he would have to go and chop some more for the fire later on. Feeling soft coldness hit his face, Ben looked up at the falling snow.

Back inside the warm lodge, one of the generals ordered him to chop more wood. Going back outside, the snow was falling faster then it had before. As Ben continued to chop wood endlessly, the soft snow turned into a torment of hard, cold, blinding whiteness. All Ben could think was, _Could it get any worse?_

~o~o~o~

Qui-Gon wrapped his brown cloak closer for warmth. The snow made it hard to see, but he still managed to feel his way. Knowing he had to get out of this storm before it got worse, Qui-Gon picked up his pace.

He hoped that if Obi-Wan was on this planet, that the padawan had found some shelter from this blizzard. Qui-Gon had searched the forest around where he landed with no success. He had passed some different wooden homes, but remained out of sight. While hidden, the Jedi Master observed the people of this planet that he had seen. Qui-Gon had come to the conclusion that he could not be seen like he was, so he had stolen some clothes from one of the lines where they were hanging from. He kept his Jedi robes in a sack he had with him and wore his cloak.

Something caught his eye, turning to it Qui-Gon show a small edifice to his left. Jogging to it, the Jedi found the door, and stepped in. He let his eyes adjust to the dim room lit but the weak sunlight.

Hearing a noise he turned. There were some different animals with him. He realized some of the one of the animals he had seen before, one with a mane of thick, bristly hair running down its neck hair and a tail, which stood on four legs.

This place was warmer then being outside, so he might as well stay here and rest. Laying down on something soft used his cloak as a blanket. Closing his eyes, the big Jedi's last thoughts were on Obi-Wan before he let sleep claim him.

~o~o~o~

"At least we are out of the wind," Sam said looking on the bright side. She clenched her teeth from to stop chattering.

Obi-Wan didn't comment. As the storm raged outside, the small tent did nothing to protect them. All the soldiers at camp were busy making cabins for the winter, but when the storm hit, they all had to use the tents for shelter. He swore that he would never go to someplace like Hoth, even if he had to defy the Council and his Master to do it.

Both had their backs to each other for warmth. Sam hated the silence. It made her think and worry. She was wondering where Obi-Wan had come from.

"Obi-Wan where are you from? Do you have a family?"

Obi-Wan wasn't sure what he should say, but he had to say something. "I live…far away. And I do have a family."

Sam frowned. Obi-Wan didn't really answer her questions. Turning her head, she tried again. "Can you tell me about yourself?"

"Well," Obi-Wan said the word slowly, dragged it out. "I am an apprentice to someone. He is like a father to me."

"He is like your father?" As Sam said that, a pang of loneliness for her parents tore through her heart. She asked, "Where is your real family?"

"I live far from them, too. But I feel like Qui-Gon is more like my family then they are." Obi-Wan stopped there, his voice choked up with sadness. The sadness of the unknown and longing to see his Master again.

Sam didn't understand the bond Obi-Wan and his Master shared. She sensed she had hit a nerve so she didn't ask any more questions. She thought that the name Qui-Gon was an usual name, just like Obi-Wan's, but she was found that Obi-Wan was different then anyone she had ever known. But she felt Obi-Wan should learn about her sad past.

"My parents where from Scotland and we were very poor. But my father had a dream that he wanted to come to the New World and see if we could have a better life here. So we saved all our money, when we had saved enough, we got on a ship coming here. The voyage wasn't easy, my parents besides many others got sick. Before they died, I promised them I would watch Ben who is three years younger then me. They died soon after. When we finally come here, Ben learned of the patriot cause and wanted to fight for freedom. I said no he should not, but he didn't listen. About a year ago he left, and I couldn't stop him." After

Sam spoke, she wiped the tears falling from her cheeks. She continued, "Ben would write to say that he was fine, but after awhile I stopped getting letters and I knew something was wrong, so I cut my hair and got men's clothing to dress as a boy. I was going to the camp that Ben had been at and that is how I met up with you."

~o~o~o~

_Christmas Day_

Tom stared down at the blank sheet of paper, not making a move to write on it. It had been more then three years since he had last heard from his family. It had been nearly seven since he'd last saw them.

His father had sensed his betrayal. Betrayal that was what is Tom's father thought Tom had done. Edmund Anderson was not a forgiving man. Tom knew this. His father would never forget or forgive him. The last letter from him had come near Christmas three years ago. Edmund disowned his son from any inheritance to the family and told him never to show his face again.

Year after year, Tom wished so much to write to see how the family was doing. But time and time again a letter was never posted. Tom could not speak to any friends he had known, they all thought the colonists where no better than common servants.

Getting up, while the paper slid unnoticed to the ground, Tom opened the flap to the tent and looked at the white land before him. Other men were getting up, for the morning. Since the snow had stopped during the night, they would resume working on the cabins. Some of the men were done, but many still had work to do.

The Commander-in-Chief, himself, was not in the public eye. He seemed to keep to himself. When General Washington would make an appearance it was to help and see that everything was in order. Above all George Washington was a gentleman.

Throwing on a cloak, Tom, stepped outside. He started to walk around as everyone started the day. After a few moments, he noticed Sam and Obi-Wan. He would still call the lad Ben in public, even though he knew the truth now. He had to admit that he looked remarkably like Ben McGregor. Obi-Wan was healing at a good pace, and Sam was still playing mother hen to him.

As for Sam herself, he had to be mad to let her stay. He knew full well how severely she could be punished for disguising as a boy. But something told Tom that she would put the full blame on herself, after witnessing the flogging Obi-Wan had endured. Tom cringed thinking about his part in it. Pushing the memories aside, he spoke, "How is everything?"

Sam smiled at him and stood from where she was. "Good. We're doing all right, sir." Her cheeks were red from the cold air.

Obi-Wan swallowed the last of his breakfast and nodded his agreement. The young Jedi thought something was unsettled for Tom but didn't ask. It wasn't his place to interfere in someone's business. He had not said anything to Sam after she told him about her family.

As more time had gone, and the more Obi-Wan had learned of the war the colonists believed in, the more he through of his time on Melidia/Daan. Obi-Wan had grown from his time there, and this war here, he could not completely understand what they fighting for. He heard many things that happened like taxes and the unfairness of the colonies to Britain. There was so much he had to learn as a Jedi, but war was something he could or would never understand.

Tom noticed Obi-Wan in deep thought. He sometimes wondered what went on inside his head, but never asked. Besides the boy, he had to wonder what in the world went on inside Sam's head, to make her do what she did. He knew that she was worried about Ben, but was Ben even still alive?

~o~o~o~

Ben managed to sneak outside for some air. He knew that he couldn't be long or he would be in trouble. The cold air felt good on his hot face. He wasn't sure if he was coming down with a cold or something more serious.

Hearing something, Ben turned his head. There stood five lobsterbacks, all of them drunk to the boot. That was not good.

"Well, if it ani't the little Scot. What you doun'?

"Nothing." Ben slowly backed up. If he could get away from the lodge, he could run for it.

Seeing what the young Scot was trying to do, the five men cornered him.

Ben had been beaten up before, but not by five men. He would have to move now to stop the inevitable. Hitting one in the jaw then pushing with all his strength to get free, Ben was nearly through; when arms out of nowhere butted him back against the building.

The one man that was holding his smarting jaw, glared at him. Without warning, he grabbed Ben's head and hit it against the wall.

Ben's head spun in millions of circles. Another tried to sock him in the stomach, but howled in pain when his hand hit the object underneath Ben's shirt instead.

Noticing what happened to their comrade, the British grabbed Ben and pushed him against the wall. One of the men got the silver object and stared at it. In their drunken state, the men thought Ben had stolen something that was a lot of money. Just for that they hit him ruthlessly time and time again.

Dozens of blows come from nowhere on Ben's face and body. He wanted to scream, but was choking on his own blood. Soon he was on his knees bent over. Once he was down, the men used their feet to kick him without mercy.

Satisfied with their work, the redcoats turned to leave him bleeding in the snow. They moved away slowly, examining the strange object.

Barely able to get to his feet, Ben stood. The lobsterbacks were still nearby. Using strength, he didn't know he had, Ben ran to the group of men. Hearing his feet crunching in the snow, the men turned. Ben grabbed the silver object and kicked the man's groin, then ran away as fast as his body would let him.

Ben knew he didn't have much time, but he ran as fast as he could. He was barely able to turn his head to see how far away the British were before he ran into something solid and yet strangely yielding.


	5. Chapter 5

Qui-Gon had been looking at the buildings and people around him. He heard footsteps in front of him, and when he turned his head to the sound, someone ran into him.

Before Qui-Gon could do anything, the person stepped back and looked up at him. The tall Jedi's heart nearly stopped in his chest. The boy was…no…it couldn't be!

The young man was a striking image of his Padawan. Though the boy looked like Obi-Wan, he didn't _feel_ like the Jedi apprentice. With or without the bond or the Force, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan could know where the other was before asking.

Putting his hands on the boy's shoulders to steady him, Qui-Gon looked up and noticed men in redcoats heading their way. Qui-Gon wasn't sure what was going on with this boy and them, but the boy looked like he'd harsh abuse in the hands of some men, maybe the ones who were coming, but Qui-Gon didn't want to see the boy hurt more then he already was.

The young man didn't yet notice the men coming after him; he just was trying to get out of Qui-Gon's grasp to flee.

"Come with me. You'll be safer that way." Qui-Gon let go of the boy so that he could follow as the Jedi Master snaked through the crowd to lose the red-coated men. He heard footsteps behind him and knew the boy was with him.

~o~o~o~

Ben wasn't sure why he followed the tall man in front of him, but he felt he could trust him. The man was dressed with a brown robe so he wouldn't be a lobsterback.

While Ben had been running he had stuck the sliver object back inside his shirt. He didn't want be caught out in the open with it.

The tall man knew his way in and out of crowds as well as knowing how to lose unwanted company. Ben's trust in the man rose up.

Once they got out of the city, the man spoke. "What is your name?" he asked as he turned to face Ben.

"Benjamin McGregor, and yours?" Ben asked back.

The man thought for a moment before answering. "Qui-Gon Jinn."

Ben tried the name and couldn't get it right. It took a moment until he had it correct.

Qui-Gon took a rag from the sack that he was carrying and wet it in the snow, then handed it to Ben. Ben started to clean his face, but winced gently when he hit a sore spot.

Ben wondered why Qui-Gon bothered to help him, so he asked. Qui-Gon just said, "You needed help." With that said he starting walking again.

"Where is the nearest place to go?" he asked Ben.

"There is just farms mostly, and a fort nearby."

"Should we try the fort?" Qui-Gon asked turning to him.

"NO!" Ben nearly shouted, dropping the rag. "Huh, no that is not a good idea," he said a little calmer, but he looked panicked. He stopped, his whole body hurt from the beating he had taken.

Qui-Gon frowned and with concern. "You need to rest and you can't go on like you are."

Ben wanted to protest but he knew that he couldn't go on in his conduction. He saw a small farm nearby. "We can stop there," he said while thinking, _As long as we didn't go to Valley Forge I will be fine._

Qui-Gon nodded his agreement, but he looked disturbed.

~o~o~o~

Sam hid in the shadows, not daring to breathe while looking to see if anyone was on guard. With no one in sight, the redhead moved as fast as she could toward the outskirts of camp.

With the day being Christmas, the men had been given rum to drink. There wasn't enough to get drunk by, but the men were now fast asleep, so if Sam could keep quiet she could escape.

She felt bad about deserting Obi-Wan, but she just had to find Ben! As more and more days passed, there was more and more of a chance that Ben could be hurt or worse.

She narrowed her gray eyes, she would not think of any trouble Obi-Wan could get into with her desertion. She mustn't think of that.

Now at the edge of the camp, Sam carefully moved slightly away from the camp. If she got caught, she would be in big trouble. She knew for a fact that she would be flogged for deserted, and that they would discover she was a woman. _I won't think about that,_ Sam told herself.

Sam walked a few meters before sensing something was wrong. She had heard something. Sam strained her ears to listen, but now there was nothing.

Suddenly there was a hand on her arm, Sam tried to scream but a hand covered her mouth.

"It's Obi-Wan," a familiar voice whispered near her right ear.

Sam's heart rate slowed down to its normal speed. Obi-Wan slowly removed his hand from her mouth.

"What are you doing?" he whispered, letting go of her arm.

Sam knew that Obi-Wan already knew what was going on, but she answered any way. "I have got to find my brother." Her eyes dared him to try to stop her.

"I will go with you," he said simply. Sam was about to protest, but he raised his hand to silence her. "You don't even know where he is and it would be better if you had company."

"You don't even have a weapon," she snapped at him. She didn't need his help.

"Nether do you." Obi-Wan quietly shot back. He continued, "I just want to help, and if we persist in arguing we will just get caught."

Sam wanted to scream her frustration at the young Jedi's calm logic. "All right," she said, giving in.

They started walking but quietly, for they were still in sight of the fort. Neither said anything.

Again Sam heard something and stopped. At that same time, Obi-Wan stopped and tensed from the familiar sound.

"Stop." The one-word-command quietly reached both their ears. The sound they had heard had been a musket ready to fire.

Obi-Wan stiffened more. He turned around, shielding Sam, in case the musket would fire at them. Obi-Wan knew the owner of the voice, but he had to be wary. He knew that they could easily be taken back to camp and be punished. Obi-Wan tried to stop himself from remembering the whipping he had taken less than a month ago. The whip hitting his back and the pain he went though was all still recent to him. He trembled thinking he might have to go though that again.

Tom looked at Sam and Obi-Wan. He had no idea why they were trying to escape camp, but he could easily tell Washington, who could have them both hanged. Before he could do or say anything, Sam spoke.

After realizing who the speaker was, Sam calmed down. Seeing Tom undecided on what to do, she spoke. "Tom," she barely spoke above a murmur in fear of being over heard, "Obi-Wan had ng to do with this; I need to find Ben. Please don't turn us in," she pleaded looking into his eyes.

Tom felt himself siding with her. He didn't know why. "I must be losing it." He mumbled, but not loud enough for Sam or Obi-Wan to overhear. A little louder he said, "I am going with you."

Sam was relieved but surprised. "No," she said firmly, "I am not getting you into this."

"It is not up for a decision, Samantha. I am going. Somebody needs to watch you two." He started walking the way they were going. Sam stood in a near fury, but stomped after him without saying anything.

Obi-Wan stood for a moment before following at the rear. "What have I got myself into?" he asked himself.

~o~o~o~

Qui-Gon and Ben waited for the mistress of the house to come back with supplies to treat Ben's bruises and cuts. When the young man started to unbutton his shirt, Qui-Gon said, "I would like to see the object you are hiding."

Ben stopped, and looked up at the tall Jedi before him. "I don't have anything," he said, hoping that the lie would work. The older man was not fooled.

"You have something that the men who were chasing you for. Besides Daniel and Abigail might think you stole something of theirs." Qui-Gon pointed out logically, referring to the man and woman living in the house.

Ben sighed knowing Qui-Gon had a point. Unwillingly, he took the silver object from under his shirt and handed it over. Something that Ben would call shock or surprise came over Qui-Gon's features, but it was quickly masked before he could really notice.

Qui-Gon forced himself not to look at the lightsaber in his hand, but put it in his sack. Though Qui-Gon's face was unreadable, he was shocked in finding out that Ben had Obi-Wan's lightsaber. _How and why did Ben have Obi-Wan's lightsaber?_ _Where was his Padawan? Obi-Wan would never part with his saber willingly. Did Ben know Obi-Wan? Could Obi-Wan be…_ Qui-Gon stopped his train of thought there. He wanted to ask Ben millions of questions but this was not the time or place.

The woman they met, Abigail came and ministered to Ben's wounds. She didn't say much, but she seemed wary of the two men. With that done, she started supper. Daniel her husband, was gracious with the travelers. That it was Christmas Day didn't throw them off one bit. Daniel was a patriot through and through.

Daniel said that they could stay the night and journey in the morning. The look that passed over Abigail's face wasn't welcoming, but she didn't say a word. Qui-Gon thanked them and said that indeed he and Ben would be off in the morning.


	6. Chapter 6

Just before dawn, Qui-Gon and Ben left the house where they stayed. Qui-Gon felt impatient about where Ben had found Obi-Wan's lightsaber. The Jedi Master knew he had to be careful about asking Ben about the weapon. Ben didn't know what a lightsaber was, and Qui-Gon was sure that Ben might have seen Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan. Where was he? Finding his padawan's lightsaber had eased Qui-Gon's mind a little bit; at least he knew that Obi-Wan was here on this planet. But it didn't stop the worry and fear Qui-Gon had concerning the apprentice's whereabouts or if he was even alive.

Looking over his shoulder, Qui-Gon could see that Ben was better today then he was the day before. Ben was still a bit sore, but he was determined to go on with Qui-Gon. _Determined or_ _anxious,_ Qui-Gon thought. He remembered very well yesterday that the fort hadn't been a place where Ben wanted to be.

"Where did you find the object you had yesterday?" Qui-Gon asked, acting like he could care less and was just wondering. Ben looked him with a skeptical look. Ben remembered the look that had come over Qui-Gon's face.

Ben didn't want to give an answer too easy. "Why do you want to know?"

Qui-Gon didn't want to tell Ben any information, but he knew that Ben was going to be stubborn about it. He sighed. "The object you had belongs to someone I know. I just want to know if you may know where that person is."

Ben thought for a moment, and then said, "I found the object in a lake. I didn't _steal_ it off of anyone." He said the last sentence brusquely.

Qui-Gon wasn't really surprised that Ben would be defensive. He had no doubt that Ben was telling the truth about finding the lightsaber in the lake. But that would mean Obi-Wan was somewhere on this forsaken planet. Qui-Gon felt hopeless because he couldn't use the Force to help find Obi-Wan through their bond. There had been times in Qui-Gon's life where it had been difficult to use the Force for one known reason or other, like from a Force suppressed collar.

"Who is this person you know?" Ben interrupted Qui-Gon's thoughts. Qui-Gon looked at him with a look Ben couldn't understand. Qui-Gon simply said, "He is like a son to me."

~o~o~o~

As the sun dawned over the melting snow, the trio continued steady on in hopes of finding a farm or homestead where they could ask for food. They had no money, but maybe if they worked on something, like cutting wood or cleaning out a stable, they could get fed.

Sam forced herself not to yawn. They had been on the move all night; they did not dare stop to rest. She really hoped they would be able to find Ben, but she knew that finding her brother would be like looking for a needle in a haystack.

Sam was still furious at Tom for just coming along and wasn't speaking to the man. She wouldn't admit to herself that she was glad that he had come with them. Though the redhead cared for the now ex-lieutenant, she would never tell anyone.

Obi-Wan still kept the rear of the group but was ever alert if something was amiss. He wasn't that tired just cold. The padawan had a light coat, but he would give anything, aside from seeing his Master, to have his robe again.

The young Jedi noticed that Sam was very quiet. She talked to Obi-Wan somewhat, but did not speak to Tom at all. The older man did not break the silence, either.

Tom walked in front because he was somewhat more knowledgeable in this area. Even though he really didn't know where they were, he had seen maps of the area when they were talking about strategy and comparing where the British and the patriots setting for the winter.

After rounding some trees, Tom noticed thin string of smoke coming from a distance. Could it be from a house nearby? He picked up his speed, heading toward the smoke.

A few minutes later, Obi-Wan too noticed the smoke and saying, "Is it a house?"

"Is it?" Sam also asked tiredly, while forgetting that she wasn't speaking to the older man at the minute. Tom could tell she was tired from walking all night, but said, "I am sure of it." Well at the same time thinking, _I sure hope it is._

Soon they come upon a home with a barn. Who lived there? And for their safety were the people of the house patriots or Tories?

They didn't have long to wait. A man came out of the house and saw them.

"Can I help you?" he asked. He knew very well the three strangers were not British and that was good because he didn't want lobsterbacks coming around.

Tom spoke in a friendly easygoing voice, "Possibly. We were wondering if you would like a few spare hands to help." Even though he appeared to be friendly enough, Tom didn't want to be off guard in cause this man was a Tory.

"You're aren't Redcoats, so you have nothing to fear from me, friend." The man said while he continued on, " I could use some help with my barn." The barn he pointed at was only partly finished. He had the structure part done, but he just had a cloth that was sewed together as a makeshift roof. "I thought I would have time before the snowstorm hit, but I wasn't so lucky. I don't mind feeding you for your help. The name's Jacob Leery." He held out his hand for a shake.

Tom said, "We'll be happy to help," taking the offered hand.

Both Obi-Wan and Sam knew how to build from wood from the work on the log cabins they helped build at the fort. Even though Tom was the most experienced of the three, he would agree that Obi-Wan and

Sam could to a fairly good job. Although Tom knew Sam could hold her own with the labor, he didn't want her doing more then necessary. While Jacob tended to his animals, Sam helped more from the ground more than on the roof, while Obi-Wan and Tom worked on the roof itself.

By mid afternoon, everyone started to show some weariness from building the barn, but with a few more boards to go, Obi-Wan and Tom continued on with the work, determined to finish it. After the last board was nailed, they got down form the ladder to look at their handwork.

Jacob knew the three men worked hard for some food, so he gave them beef stew and bread as much as they wanted. After eating he thanked them and said they could stay the night if they wanted to rest and journey on in the morning.

Obi-Wan noticed Sam going to get some water from a nearby well, and Tom was close behind her. She didn't seem to notice that Tom was following her, but Obi-Wan felt he should just leave them be.

Turning around, Obi-Wan heard a horse coming from a distance. A man was coming from the opposite direction that Sam and Tom were going. He was dressed as a civilian, not in a soldier's uniform.

Jacob walked up to the rider and greeted him after the rider got off his horse. Obi-Wan didn't go toward the two men, but stayed where he was at. The rider looked at him for a second then come over.

The rider looked at him longer, as if expecting Obi-Wan to know who he was. Finally understanding that Obi-Wan couldn't be someone he knew; the rider inducted himself as Daniel Matthews. Obi-Wan still didn't enjoy lying about what his name was, said that his name was Ben.

Daniel seemed a bit surprised at this, but said to Obi-Wan and Jacob, "I had two men stayed my home yesterday. They said that they were an uncle and nephew traveling, but the boy had gotten into a brawl with a few lobsterbacks. Thankfully they didn't go looking for the boy. What is more strange is that you, Ben," he said looking at Obi-Wan, "look just like that boy, and he was called Ben too."

Before Obi-Wan could reply to that, Jacob said with a whisper of contempt, "Redcoats!"

Obi-Wan saw that Jacob was right. Coming their way were about eight men which Obi-Wan could now recognize as British. With orderly red coats with gold buttons, and blades at their sides, they looked more triumphant than the simple Colonial army, who only had rags for clothes, and old broken-down muskets. But the colonists had something that the British didn't have – they were fighting for independence.

British were on top of them now, and they couldn't run because they all knew that if they did, the British wouldn't hesitate to shoot them. All of the men dismounted except for the one in front who had to be the commanding officer. One of the men looked pointedly at Obi-Wan and said, "He is the one."

Obi-Wan tensed instinctively, he didn't know these men, but he felt if he waited around, he would not like what they had to tell him. He went in a defensive stance, even though he was outnumbered.

"Don't try anything, boy," the commanding officer said while nodding to his men. The men had their weapons out before Obi-Wan could blink. The officer continued to speak, "You do anything, boy, and your friends are as good as dead."

Obi-Wan saw that some of the men had their blades inches away from Daniel and Jacob's throats. Obi-Wan knew that if he tried to do something, they were all dead.

The offer pointed to Daniel and Jacob and ordered his men, "Take these two in to Philadelphia to be questioned. And I will take you back to the general myself, boy. When he gets done with you, you will wish you were dead," he sneered when he said that.

Obi-Wan felt a moment of fear, but did not dare show it, he was a Jedi and he would die like one if he must. Obi-Wan hoped that Sam and Tom would be able to escape without being seen.

~o~o~o~

Sam sensed that someone was following her, and she had a good idea who it was. She snapped out, "I am still mad at you."

Tom hid a small smile. "Well, I should be happy that you are at least talking to me."

Sam glared at him over her shoulder. She knew she was acting a bit childish, but this man infuriated her to no end!

Turning, she opened her mouth to speak, but a heard a horse coming in the distance. "Do you hear that?"

"Yes. Maybe Jacob is expecting company?"

"Then I better get the water." Sam turned to go, but Tom put his hands on her shoulders to stop her.

"Listen, I know you can be stubborn to no end," he put a finger to her lips to stop her denial. He continued on, "I am just as worried about Ben as you are. So you should just accept the help." Tom knew full well that if something happen to Sam he would never forgive himself. Somehow through the past weeks he got to know her little by little, and he cared for her in a way that he never had before.

Sam saw an intense look in Tom's eyes, but couldn't name it. Her heart started to beat a bit faster. She couldn't speak; she had lost what she was going to say. Tom had placed his hands on her shoulders but didn't step back. Was he waiting for her to answer?

Tom turned his head sharply, listening. Sam heard horses coming, but not just one. It was more than one horse. Could it be danger? Silently they walked toward the house. When they got near enough, they saw what they both feared. Redcoats had surrounded Obi-Wan, Jacob, and another man they didn't know.

They stayed hidden so as not to be seen. Tom quietly got his musket and aimed at the officer on the horse. His shot hit the man in the leg. Before the officer could react, his horse reared, throwing him out of the saddle. That gave enough time for Obi-Wan, Jacob, and the other man to defend themselves.

The two older men fought with simple punches, but Obi-Wan fought in a style Tom and Sam had never seen before.

Obi-Wan kicked out sharply at the nearest blade. The blade fell to the ground as the British soldier stiffened at the pain in his hand. He glared hatefully at Obi-Wan. The soldier knew he wouldn't have time to get his gun to shoot Obi-Wan so he just charged at him with his good hand in a fist. Obi-Wan could have easily step sided the blow, but he got shoved from behind. The push itself was not painful, but the agony from his still-healing back made him gasp. Ignoring the pain in his back he twisted penetratingly, trying to throw the soldier off of his back.  
From the corner of his eye, he saw Tom and Sam coming to help even their odds.

As Obi-Wan got back up, he winced. The pain in his back wasn't as strong as it would have been two weeks ago, but he had to focus on getting out of this alive.

Sam was fighting the first man Obi-Wan had to deal with, so that left him with the one who had shoved him. The solider came at him with a punch, which Ob-Wan ducked. Before the man had time to recover,

Obi-Wan hit him in the side of the neck with the side of his hand. The man grabbed his neck in pain, forgetting Obi-Wan for a moment, which Obi-Wan used to his advantage.

Obi-Wan knew the jump he was going to do was going to aggravate his back more, but did it anyway. Leaping up, he made contact with the side of the man's head with the side of his shoe. The man fell to the ground out cold.

Gulping for air as though he would never get enough, Obi-Wan looked to see that all the British soldiers were on the ground either in pain or out cold.

In the distance they all heard horses coming. They all looked at one another and ran for the forest the opposite way.

"We have to separate, and stay hidden." Jacob spoke quietly. They also could see the sun setting. That gave them an advantage. Daniel and Jacob started go to a different way, west of them. Obi-Wan remembered something. "Wait." The two men stopped. "Daniel, where are the traveling uncle and nephew?"

"They headed north. Are they people you know?" Daniel asked.

"Maybe." Daniel seemed satisfied with Obi-Wan's answer so before he and Jacob continued on he said, "Good luck finding them."

As they started walking quickly away, Tom asked. "What was that all about?"

Obi-Wan didn't want to raise hope for Sam, but they needed to know what he thought. "I think we may have just found out where Ben is."

"What?" Sam wasn't sure if she heard that correctly.

Obi-Wan felt guilty for just hearing that whispered question. Sam looked younger then her eighteen years.

Tom looked back from where they had come. "If you don't want to be caught by Redcoats, I say that we get moving."

They started moving in a fast pace but not running. The melting snow wasn't able to hide all their footprints, but being in a forest helped hide them some.

Tom looked at the setting sun and said more then asked, "We go north, then?"

Obi-Wan nodded. Sam still appeared to be in a state of shock.

Obi-Wan was in front of the group, but he turned his head when he heard Tom slow down. Tom fell into step with Sam; Obi-Wan felt he may be in the middle of a serious discussion, so he picked up his pace. It didn't help his healing back, but he could accept the pain.

Tom looked at Sam from the corner of his eye. The sun was making her red hair a coppery gold color. It turned her skin into a gold tone and not the white it normally was.

Touching her arm gently, he said softly, "I am certain that Ben is fine. We will find him."

Sam looked up at him, her eyes wet. She hadn't let any tears fall, and her eyes were also full of emotion. "Will we?" she said that so quietly, Tom could scarcely hear it.

They all knew it would be too cold to sleep, so without saying so, they just walked in the night. The stopped for a short time to get some water from a creek they found. It wasn't easy finding food, but they did manage get a few fish to cook over a fire they used long enough for that purpose.

As Sam wondered and worried over Ben; her thoughts turned to Tom. She cared for him that was for certain, but she didn't really know anything about him.

Tom was in front of the group once again, he knew more about were they where than Obi-Wan and she did.

Sam just went ahead and started to ask what she wanted to know. "Tom," she said, and then stopped. She couldn't continue. Tom stopped and turned around. "Yes?" he asked.

Sam just rushed on, "Where are you from? What is your family like?" She wasn't sure if she should even ask him.

Tom looked up at the moon, giving his face a pale blue glow. He answered her with a bit of bitterness. "I was born in Britain. My family? They don't think I exist." Turning, he picked up his pace as if the demons of the past were after him.

Sam blinked with surprise. She felt rotten about asking him personal questions. She looked at Obi-Wan, but he stood unmoving, waiting for her to move on. His face was unreadable. It showed nothing of what he was thinking or feeling.

They continued walking in the night silently with their thoughts to themselves.

In the morning, they found an open space among the trees. They looked around. There was no one in sight.

Obi-Wan walked a bit away from Tom and Sam. The air had a bite to it, but seeing the sunrise was always a wonderful. He smiled ruefully. Qui-Gon was the one who took beauty in an alien sunrise and saw things differently then Obi-Wan did. Would he have to accept the fact that he would never see his Master again?

Obi-Wan turned to his left and stopped. There in the distance he could make out what appeared to be two people walking. They were too far away to see. Before he could say anything, he heard something singing in the air.

He felt something hit him sharply from behind. Pain gripped his shoulder and he yelled out. He fell to the ground in agony. He wasn't sure what had hit him but the pain was intense.

He couldn't see or hear what was going on around him, except for screams, whether it was because of pain or victory he wasn't sure. One thing came to his ears loud and clear. He heard "Obi-Wan!" Before he closed his eyes, giving into the pain, he thought that the voice sounded ghostly familiar.


	7. Chapter 7

  
Qui-Gon felt his breath leave his lungs when he saw Obi-Wan go down.

Igniting his lightsaber instinctively to defend against another attack, Qui-Gon ran to where his fallen apprentice lay.

As soon as he stopped next to Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon noticed that they were no longer a target for attack. There was complete immobility. Keeping his lightsaber up in defense, he scanned the trees with conscientious eyes.

Slowly as in a shock, men started out from among the trees. Qui-Gon had not seen these men while traveling here. Their skin was more of a red bronzed color then the paler colored soldiers and they were clothed from skins of animals. The men stopped and looked at the lightsaber and then to Qui-Gon, laying their weapons of bows and arrows down as they did so.

Qui-Gon didn't want to be off guard, but he needed to see to Obi-Wan's wound. One of the men started speaking and pointed to Obi-Wan.

"I think the Indian wants to look at him," Ben spoke quietly. Qui-Gon had forgotten about Ben when rushing to help Obi-Wan. The man that was still speaking didn't seem to be threatening, and they didn't appear to have any more weapons.

Qui-Gon deactivated his lightsaber and put it back on his belt. The man came over and knelt down to look at the wound in Obi-Wan's left shoulder. An arrow had pierced through Obi-Wan's shoulder. The man looked up at Qui-Gon and started talking again, first to him and then to his companions. One man slowly came over, eying Qui-Gon the whole time. The two men talked for a moment and started to pick Obi-Wan up.

Qui-Gon didn't know what they were going to do, nor did he know what they could do to further cause Obi-Wan injury. He put up his hand to stop them and said, "No." The men quickly sent Obi-Wan back down looked at Qui-Gon and then to his lightsaber on his belt.

With the ultra most care, Qui-Gon picked up Obi-Wan himself. The boy felt lighter to him. Cradling Obi-Wan to his chest, the Jedi Master was also being mindful of his wound. Qui-Gon looked at the group of men. The man who looked at Obi-Wan's wound starting making motions like he wanted to be followed.

Qui-Gon knew for Obi-Wan to get help he had to trust these men. He started following the men, hoping that they could help Obi-Wan.

~o~o~o~

Ben silently followed Qui-Gon and the Indians. He was surprised just like everyone else when Qui-Gon made fire come out of that object. This fire wasn't the blue that Ben had remembered this one was green.

Qui-Gon knew about the object he was carrying. And he appeared to know how to use it. Did the object change fire color?

Ben saw that lieutenant, Thomas Anderson was behind him. He felt a bit of fear. Tom could do anything to him, since Tom was his superior, he could have him whipped or even hung. Even though Ben hadn't deserted the army, not too many people would believe him.

Turning his head he saw Tom and… Sam? Ben stopped walking. He turned around. "Sam. You... your…" he stuttered.

Sam's eyes were wet with tears she went up and hugged him like she would never let go. Tom cut in with a sharp tone, "We have to continue following them." His voice sounded strangled.

The Indians lead them to their settlement. The women stopped working and stared at the strangers.

One of the men motioned a girl came over. She had pale skin and white colored hair. She looked to be about fourteen years of age. She came up and listened to want the Indian had to say.

The Indian pointed to Qui-Gon and started speaking quickly. The girl looked surprised, but she could understand what he was saying.

She turned to Qui-Gon and said slowly, "My people can help. We do not mean harm to you. Clear River can help." She pointed to an old woman standing at one of the structures and start toward it.

Qui-Gon knew he would have to trust these people, he couldn't help Obi-Wan himself.

The girl seemed to understand his unease. "Come."

Tom, Sam and Ben didn't feel that they should intrude, even thought they want to make sure everything was all right. They stood quietly by, unsure what they should or should not do.

As they waited, Sam and Ben kept looking at each other, not believing that they had finally found each other again.

After a while the white haired girl come out and walked over to them.

"Hello." She said in a quiet voice. "I am called Snow Horse. Tall man your friend?"

"Yes." Ben said, before letting Tom or Sam speak.

"Is Obi-Wan all right?" Sam wanted to know.

"He is in good hands." Snow Horse said.

"What tribe of Indians are we among?" Tom was concerned about Obi-Wan as well, but he wanted to know who they were with.

This is the Unalachtigo tribe. We are peaceful people. We are neutral in this war. What are you called? No, what are your names?" Snow Horse spoke slowly to remember her English.

"I am Thomas Anderson, Samantha McGregor, and her brother Benjamin McGregor. Is Snow Horse your given name?"

Snow Horse looked at Sam, "You dress as white man." She stated the obvious.

"Yes, it is a long story." Sam said pointedly.

Snow Horse ignored Sam's sharp tone, "My given name was Beth, Thomas."

~o~o~o~ 

Qui-Gon was trying to not let the feeling of helplessness control him. Even through he could not send healing power to Obi-Wan through the Force like he wanted to, he could stay by his Padawan's side.

The young girl had tried to explain to Qui-Gon how the old woman, Clear River, could try to help Obi-Wan.

To remove the arrow from Obi-Wan's shoulder, they first had to take off his shirt then lay him on his stomach. Qui-Gon looked in dismay at the still healing scars from many whiplashes across Obi-Wan's back. He clearly remembered the vision of Obi-Wan getting whipped as he looked at the lashes. The scars near his shoulder had come open again with the arrow.

Qui-Gon didn't pay attention to Clear River's talking in her own language. He closed his eyes to try to calm the emotions he was feeling. He had to keep in check the fear and anger of what he was feeling about

Obi-Wan and that he himself couldn't have been able to stop what happened to his apprentice.

Obi-Wan woke while Clear River was putting herbs around his wound before pulling out the arrow. Obi-Wan's blue-green eyes had the look of pain, but he appeared to be alert.

His eyes settled on Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan first looked shocked and then disbelieving. He blinked. "Master?" He whispered not trusting what his eyes were seeing.

With a relieved but joyful smile Qui-Gon said, "It is I."

Clear River spoke pointing to the arrow, but didn't yet pull it out. Qui-Gon understood. "Obi-Wan, you will have to be still while Clear River pulls out the arrow." Obi-Wan breathed then swallowed.

Qui-Gon gently but firmly put his hands on Obi-Wan's arms so he wouldn't jerk or move when the arrow was coming out.

Obi-Wan didn't want to scream, but he couldn't help yelling when the arrow was being pulled out. He was shaking after that.

Qui-Gon could hardly bear seeing his Padawan in pain, but all he could do was stroke his sweat soaked hair as Clear River put herbs and other types of plants on Obi-Wan's shoulder and back. After she was done she tried to make motions as if telling Obi-Wan to rest and then got up and left the tent.

Obi-Wan didn't want to rest even though sleeping would be the best thing to do at the time. He still couldn't believe that Qui-Gon was really here, but he was. He wanted to ask everything that he was thinking, mostly how had Qui-Gon been able to find him?

He looked up at Qui-Gon with his eyes so he would not have to move his body on the ground. "Master, how did you find me?"

Qui-Gon wanted Obi-Wan to rest and begin the slow process of healing, but his apprentice didn't seem to want to do that. Perhaps if Obi-Wan's questions were answered then he would rest.

"I believe it was the will of the Force that I found you on this planet." Qui-Gon answered as well as thinking to himself, _And my determination in finding you._

"But how? I don't sense the Force on this planet." Obi-Wan said with a bit of irritation.

"You are right that the Force appears not to be on this planet, but I believe it is still here, just not the way we are accustomed to. The Force is very mystifying at times."

Obi-Wan didn't fully understand what Qui-Gon meant, but then, Qui-Gon was following the Living Force and not the Unifying Force. Obi-Wan sighed. That was and always would be one of the beliefs that he and his Master would think differently about.

"How did you get to this planet, Padawan?"

Obi-Wan had missed being called by that title, but more so he had missed Qui-Gon and had believed he would never see him or get off this planet. Obi-Wan didn't want to admit the truth about how he came here; in his eyes what he did was an embarrassing mistake. It was not just because he was a Padawan learner and he was bound to obey his Master in everything, but he respected Qui-Gon too much to just not tell him.

"I tried to take a shortcut and the cruiser got hit with a floating comet and got pulled in this planet's gravitational pull. I had been knocked out before that or I would have tried to stop it. The ship landed in a lake.

I got out, but the ship sank.

"I met Samantha McGregor, but she was disguised as a man and called herself Sam. She was looking for her brother, Ben. But the regiment of the army Ben was in thought I was he because it seems we look very identical. I got punished, because they thought I was Ben and I deserted.

"After I got better, the regiment moved to a fort called Valley Forge. Sam was determined to find Ben and left. I went with her because she would need help."

"The man that is with us is Thomas Anderson. He found out Sam was really a girl, so he came with us to protect and help her."

"Is there anything more to this story, Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan glanced at the ground. He couldn't look at Qui-Gon when he confessed this. "I lost my lightsaber, Master," he said in a rush. He didn't dare look at Qui-Gon to see what his reaction would be.

All he heard was, "I see."

~o~o~o~

Ben knew that Sam would believe him when he told her what happened to him. But would Tom believe him or not?

Snow Horse left them to help the other Indian women. Tom, Sam, and Ben were mostly on their own. The Indians went on their daily routine.

Glancing at his sister, Ben felt guilty. Sam had worried about him when he left to enlist for the army because of the cause of freedom. She must have taken it upon herself to disguise herself as a man to look for him.

"What are you thinking about?" Sam asked him.

Ben told them what happened. He had been captured by the British and been their slave. Tom and Sam both believed them. They spent the rest of the day talking.

~o~o~o~

Obi-Wan couldn't see too much from his position on the ground of the tent. Moving was out of the question, his shoulder was still in too much pain to move. He could guess that some of the whiplashes on his back had come open again. The medicine the old woman had put on helped a lot, the injury would be more pain then this if she hadn't.

Shutting his eyes, willing his body to sleep was not helping. Obi-Wan knew Qui-Gon had left only so he could get some rest. With his eyes closed he took a deep breath in then let it out slowly.

Obi-Wan still wasn't sure why his Master hadn't said anything him about losing his lightsaber; he had gotten reprimanded for leaving the power on more than once. He knew he could make a new one, but it took time. Just the fact of losing a lightsaber was embarrassing.

His mind thought back to how Qui-Gon had arrived on this planet too. The more Obi-Wan thought about it, the more he thought Qui-Gon was right about the Force guiding his steps. Even though the two Jedi couldn't use the Force on this planet it still had helped them.

Qui-Gon had told Obi-Wan about his own time here and meeting Ben. Obi-Wan hadn't seen Ben to know how much they looked alike. He was more relieved that Sam and Ben had found each other again.

Obi-Wan would more relieved than that when he and Qui-Gon would be off of this planet. Qui-Gon said that he had landed the cruiser in a group of trees so it was hidden mostly.

Obi-Wan heard someone enter the tent; it was his Master.

Qui-Gon looked down at his apprentice. He had been hoping Obi-Wan would be sleeping by now. Without saying a word, Qui-Gon knelt down next to Obi-Wan as if to start meditating. He closed his eyes.

Obi-Wan hesitated, but said anyway, "Master?"

"Yes?" Qui-Gon said without opening his eyes.

"Are you… are you disappointed in me?"

Qui-Gon opened his eyes. He knew Obi-Wan meant about landing on this planet as well as losing his lightsaber. "Obi-Wan, you are still learning and growing up. Even I make mistakes and I will continue making mistakes. If you make a mistake and learn from it, then it has taught you something. If you have not yet learned that lesson, then you will make that mistake again. But no, I am not disappointed in you, Padawan."

Obi-Wan didn't say anything to that. The two Jedi didn't speak again. They were comfortable with the presence of the other for the rest of the day.

~o~o~o~

Two days later, found Obi-Wan sitting up under the watchful eye of Clear River. Obi-Wan felt much better then he had before. His Master had stayed with him most of the time and they talked in length about what happened to the other on their time here.

Obi-Wan got a chance to talk to Sam and Tom as well as meet Ben. It was uncanny that they looked so similar. The Jedi Padawan would not doubt the Indians thought Ben and him to be twins.

The young man himself stepped inside the tent and sat down. Just Ben was content with being with his sister, but his eyes held an inner conflict with himself.

Obi-Wan knew what had happened to Ben, so he could understand his look. It wasn't just the capture that got to Ben, but war had changed him. It had changed Tom and Sam. Even himself, more with the

Melidia/Daan instance than the one here.

"How you doing today?" Ben asked.

"Better." Obi-Wan replied.

"You hate me don't you?" Ben blurted out. "No, you are not showing it, but you hate me for everything that has happened, don't you?" Ben looked at the apprentice wanting for his answer.

Obi-Wan did not speak right away. When he did, what he said surprised Ben, "No, I don't. I was angry at times like when it was bad, but I didn't hate you." Obi-Wan said earnestly.

"But why?"

"Because what good does it do to hate you? First, it really wasn't your fault, so I can't hate you because of that. And secondly, hating you or anyone would be wrong."

Ben nodded his head slowly in understanding.

They didn't get a chance to speak more, because Sam come to look in on Obi-Wan.

"How are you?" she asked.

"I'm fine." Obi-Wan said. If one more person asked him that, he might end up saying something with annoyance.

But Obi-Wan opted to ask how brother and sister were doing. They were not used to the way of Indian life, but the Indians had showed them nothing but hospitality.

Clear River came back and shooed the siblings away and in her foreign tongue told Obi-Wan to rest. Even though Obi-Wan didn't understand a word of the old woman's language, he knew that she wanted him to rest.

~o~o~o~

"Master, are you sure this is going to work?" Obi-Wan said doubtfully.

It had been over a week since Obi-Wan's accident. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had to travel the way they had come to get back to the hidden ship. They knew they couldn't just pass towns or houses without suspicion.

Obi-Wan would be thought of as Ben and if anyone had seen Qui-Gon with Ben the British soldiers might very well arrest both of them.

Not only were they endangering themselves, but Tom, Sam, and Ben, were coming with them. Tom had offered to go, and his idea had been to pretend to be Qui-Gon's son, while he and Obi-Wan were siblings.

Sam and Ben had been present they heard the idea, and Sam had spoken up. She reminded Tom that he was in just as much trouble as they were in because of his military background. They starting arguing and

Ben spoke his idea fast before a real argument could occur.

Ben's idea had been that they all go, and have everyone just think that a John Gavin and his children were taking a trip to Philadelphia to visit friends.

They were now in Philadelphia and with the town full of the British army, Obi-Wan was being to doubt Qui-Gon's good sense in agreeing to this plan.

Qui-Gon looked at Obi-Wan. There was no fear in the boy's eyes, just apprehension. "I am sure nothing will go wrong, Obi-Wan," the Jedi Master said. His apprentice didn't look convinced.

"A group of soldiers are coming this way," Tom whispered from behind them.

A group of British men strode pompously down the street. They didn't appear to be heading in their general direction. They passed the small group with a passing look.

The rest of their walk through town passed without an incident. After a mile or so out of town, Qui-Gon stopped.

Looking at Tom, he said, "You have helped Obi-Wan and me pass Philadelphia. Thank you. You, Sam, and Ben can be on your way."

Tom was shaking his head. "No, you don't know what could go wrong."

Sam put her hand on Tom's arm. "Can I speak with you in private?" Turning to Qui-Gon, "Can you please excuse us?" she asked.

Qui-Gon nodded. Tom looked ready to protest, but he nodded as well.

Once they where walked out of earshot from the others, Tom stopped and turned to Sam expectedly. Sam felt all she had been about to say was foolish and selfish.

"Well?" Tom prompted.

Sam glued her eyes to the ground. "I think we should just listen to Qui-Gon and let them go their own way," she said in a rush.

With his hand he gently lifted her chin up to look at him. "Why?"

Sam felt slightly breathless with his hand still on her chin, but she forced to speak.

"It is not that I don't care for their safety, I do, but you are in more danger then they are."

Tom dropped his hand back to his side, but there was emotion in his eyes. "Very well, I will go with what Qui-Gon said."

They walked back to where the Jedi and Ben where.

Tom spoke first. "We will let you go on your way by yourselves."

Ben didn't want to do that, but he noticed Tom's arm around his sister's waist. He also saw that Sam's cheeks were slightly pink.

Qui-Gon too had noticed what Ben had and was using every Jedi technique to keep a straight face and not smile; he had known that there was something between these two. He simply bowed his head in thanks.

Qui-Gon looked at his Padawan. Obi-Wan smiled, which cause Qui-Gon to smile in return. Obi-Wan knew too.

They all said their farewells and went their separate ways, each thinking of the others and hoping for the best for them.

~o~o~o~

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan continued their journey through the dense wood in companionable silence.

After what may have been a few hours, they finally found the cruiser. It appeared untouched. Obi-Wan's sigh was one of relief. Qui-Gon was relieved as well but didn't say anything.

Entering the ship they headed to the cockpit to start it going. As much as Obi-Wan wanted to pilot, Qui-Gon told the younger man he would himself. As soon as the engines warmed, they carefully got out of the wood, and then up in the atmosphere toward space.

After they got out of the system that they where in they went into hyperspace.

Obi-Wan was nearly dozing in his seat, when Qui-Gon spoke.

"I want the Healers at the Temple to look at your back so you don't have any scars from the lashing."

"Yes, Master," the apprentice answered quietly.

Qui-Gon knew full well that Obi-Wan didn't like being in the Healers ward. He knew what he could do to divert his Padawan thoughts.

"Obi-Wan." When the boy turned his head to his Master, Qui-Gon took Obi-Wan's lightsaber off of his belt and handed it to the apprentice.

Obi-Wan looked at the lightsaber for a moment before taking it. It was his. "Master, my lightsaber! How did you find it?"

"Ben had it. He said that he found it. He must have found the spot where you lost it."

Obi-Wan looked at Qui-Gon, "When I told you that I had lost it, you had it with you?"

"Yes. I know you would have built a new one, but it is not the same one as this one, is it?"

"No, it is not."

"We have a long trip home, you best rest."

 _Home_. That thought brought a grin to Obi-Wan's face. He also knew that sleep was the last thing on his head.

Qui-Gon knew what was on his Padawan's mind. "Go," he ordered.

"Yes, Master." Before Obi-Wan stood up, he said, "Thank you for coming and finding me, Master."

"What makes you think I would not have, Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon's face was serous.

"Oh, it's not that you would not have, just I feared you would not find me."

"Believe me, Padawan, if you were ever lost again, I would find you with my dying breath."

"I would do the same, Master." Obi-Wan left then to find some rest.

As Qui-Gon looked out into space, he said to the empty room, "I know you would, my Padawan."

**The End**


End file.
